Talk:Cavalry
I am lost Sorr for budging in like this, but since when were Celts renowned for their cavalry? Sense antiquity, There are many account of the Celts horseman being the strength of the Celtic army it has been stated that the Celts were as good horseman as foot soldiers if not better. The Celts would often have a three horse system, the main horseman would have two servent's each with a horse. The servent would repalce there masters horse when it was injured killed ot simply exhasuted, or the servent themseves would ride out if there master was killed. They didn't adopt horseback archery like the Huns or Mongols, but would throw javelins at the enemys. Greek historians tell how the "Celtic Cavalry would ride forward and showering the enemy with Javelins then riding away when the enemy advanced often throwing more javelins at them. They would then somtimes dismount to rest but jump on there horses when charged. If enemys strayed to far from then main arny the Celts would turn around and shower them with Javelins. In this manner the Celts were able manipulate the enemy army, making them advance and fall back at there will." This is parphrased but it generally what is desribed of the celts using horses in battle. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 04:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Again, all the three horse, servent system and everything is fancy but only applies for the leaders and elite, not general army. The whole javelin shower is as reliable as naked Celts, both even share the same sources. Anyways no offense or anything personal but - Celtic cavaly use was mederate but many, and I mean many, civs in history attained this level of cavalry. Even a good deal of their anti-Roman buddies had more renowned cavalry who didn't get mentioned in the article. Effective Celtic cavalry theory even clashes with pro-Celtic sources, who claim Celts used large shields and charged on foot at enemy so-called coward archers. Why do that if you have cavalry? Anyways time to add I guess... SpiralSpectre 06:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The fact they were higher ranking in society has nothing to do with the fact they still were highly accomplished horseman. The naked Celts and showering Javilins are not from the same source, there were made by two different Greeks, the Horseman account were recorded by Xenophon, a Greek Historian and cavalry officer. The naked Celts reports were made by Pausanias and his account are contridicted by another non-greek source. The "More" renowed part isn't the point, this is just two example of many famed horseman, I'm not going to write them all into the artical, the artical is about cavalry in general so I addressed two example of famed horsemen. There are others and if you want to add them go ahead. The Celtic horseman absoultuly does not clash with "pro-Celtic" sources, saying Celts used large shields and charged on foot. This was just another manner of fighting for them, and besides not every one had horses like in virtully every army ever that used cavalry. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 19:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Can someone help? My idea (outside what I got from movies and games) about the usage of cavalry in post American Civil War period is a bit limited. So could someone fill in about cavalry usage during that time? You know - US cavalry, cowboys, natives, Pancho's bandits, anything. Please put in anything you find relevant. :3 SpiralSpectre 09:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I believe that calvery were primarily scouts and reconisence groups, though the horse itself was used for travel, and bandit groups like Jesse James and Pancho Villa, and Native Americans like the Comanche, Apache, and Crazy Horse, used the horse to make lightning raids. Alockwood1 15:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll add it later, when I write pages I generally adress the big picture first.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 21:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) @Alockwood1 - I totally forgot to add cavalry's use for scouting! Silly me! :O Okay I'll add up yor part. Or maybe you would want to add that yourself? I wouldn't wanna "snatch away" your edit if you plan to add those info later by yourself. SpiralSpectre 12:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You can add the scouting part in- wouldn't know how to make it tye in with the rest. Alockwood1 17:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course, the horse is still used for scouting, such as on ranches that still do things "traditional" to look for strays, but most professional militaries use them as pack animals. Alockwood1 22:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC)